


The Blood That Ruined Us

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [19]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, incest (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: You and Loki had been close growing up. He was the big brother that protected you from everything. Being the daughter of Odin's one-night stand, you were hated by all. Frigga carried that disdain with her, hating you in order to love Odin. Loki stood by you through it all. Over the years, however, Loki's love for you turned into something more. Then the rumours started, and suddenly Asgard had more reason to hate you. Navigating a forbidden love, you and Loki are forced to pine after each silently - never being able to belong to one another the way you want to. Lingering touches and longing glances were all you got. Until one day, Loki finds out he is not the son of Odin and Frigga.





	The Blood That Ruined Us

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Loki and the reader are not technically related, I have labelled this incest because they were raised as siblings.

Your face twisted and you sighed as you tried to reach behind you to do up the ties on your dress. You wished for the umpteenth time that you hadn’t let your handmaiden leave early to attend Thor’s party. It was to celebrate his inauguration the next day. He hadn’t been given a crown yet and he was already acting like a Queen – sorry, King. 

Soft, cold fingertips tickled against the skin of your back. Your eyes fluttered closed and you let your hands drop as nimble fingers did up the ties. Once they were done, they ghosted down your arms and played with your fingers. Lips pressed to the back of your shoulder.

“Someone will see,” you whispered. 

“Your door is closed,” Loki said.

You opened your eyes. “Anyone could walk in.”

He sighed and moved into your eyesight. “I’m simply showing my baby sister affection. What can anyone say about that.”

You gave him a sad smile. “We both know it’s not so simple as that.”

“Yes, but we would be the only ones.”

You shook your head and brushed past him to sink down on the edge of your bed. “Not anymore. There are rumours, brother. People know.”

“They know nothing,” Loki said, his voice firm in its surety. “They’re rumours. Nothing more.”

“But they’re true, are they not?”

The tears in your eyes gave him pause. He thought there may have been a time when he loved Asgard, but as he watched his baby sister cry over her sins he knew that time no longer existed. The only love he had now … it was all for you. 

He knelt before you and wiped away a tear that escaped down your cheek. “We have done nothing wrong, little dove.” 

“Loki, I am Odin’s bastard child. A reminder of his drunken indiscretion. My mere presence is a slap in Frigga’s face. If I were to simply think of sin, then I may as well have committed the act in Asgard’s eyes.”

He squeezed your hands. “Forget Asgard. Thor dotes over you. Odin adores you. And I will always love you. You will always be my baby sister.”

“That’s exactly the problem, Loki – I will always be your sister.”

****

You laughed as Thor twirled you around. Music filled the hall, and the people around you danced. For once, you felt as though all eyes were not on you. Everyone in the room was equal. There were no titles. No bastards. 

Of course, the reprieve only lasted a short while. Soon, other women caught Thor’s attention and he left you to entertain yourself. Except that meant you were alone in a room filled with people that doubted your entitlement to the position of Asgard’s princess. And, of course, the head honcho of that movement was staring at you from her seat at the royal table of the party. 

Frigga’s eyes were cold and hard. They froze you in place. A part of you wanted to hate her for hating you. Another part understood that in order to save her relationship with Odin, she had no choice but to hate you. 

It was a universal truth that women paid for the mistakes of men. 

A hand petted a long line from the back of your head to your lower back. You tried your best to stifle a shiver. To hold your stare against Frigga’s. You would not be beaten in a war of wills. 

“Ignore her,” Loki said. He moved in front of you, cutting you completely from his mother’s eyeline. “Dance with me.”

Even as you took his hand, you said, “What will people think?”

“That you’re trying to hide something if you refuse to dance with me.”

“They hate me,” you said as he pulled you in close to his body. “They all hate me because they love her.”

Loki slipped his arms around your waist and coaxed your head against his shoulder. “You don’t need their love.”

“But it makes me feel so alone.”

“You have me.”

You stopped and looked up at him. “No, I don’t,” you said. “I can never have you the way I want you.”

Something in him snapped then. Perhaps it was the pain that had become so familiar in your eyes. Perhaps he had just grown tired of fighting it. Whatever it was, he had the unrelenting urge to kiss you. In front of everyone, be damned the consequences. 

He cupped your face in his hands and leaned in. You stopped him – and a part of him knew you would. 

“I’m your sister, Loki,” you said as you stared at where your hands pressed against his chest. “I can never be yours.”

You left him. In the middle of a room filled with people he hated. 

He looked towards the royal table and found Odin and Frigga watching him. Their expressions unreadable. He decided then to turn a millennium of frustration and hurt and shame against them.

****

You had expected Loki to search for you when you left. He never was able to stay away. Especially when he knew you were hurting. What you hadn’t expected was for him to be a raging mess. He had destroyed half the furniture in your bedroom before you finally made sense of his rambling.

Odin and Frigga had lied to him – he wasn’t their son. 

“I was furious at her treatment of you,” he growled, hot tears streaming down his contorted face. “I confronted them … and – and … they just …” He bellowed in rage and threw a small table across the room. “I was their little monster. A prize brought back from the frost giants.” He ripped his fingers through his hair and paced the room as you stood in shock. Unable to do anything but watch him as the wheels in your head turned. “They sit on their thrones. Self-righteous and prideful. They deserve to burn for this. I will make them burn.”

With a destructive determination to his stride, he began to leave your room. You caught him by the arm before he made it to the door.

“Loki, wait.” He was impatient and tense, but he stopped and looked down at you. “You’re not my brother,” you said. “You have never been my brother.”

It didn’t come out at all how you hoped. That was evident in the hurt that stained his eyes. You had just crushed him. Broken his heart with those words.

“Y/N,” he breathed. “Perhaps, deep down I mustn’t be shocked by our parents’ betrayal. But of all people … why would you say that to me? No matter what, I thought that you would always consider yourself to be my family. To be my baby sister. How could you say –”

“No, Loki. Please. Listen to what I’m saying. Understand what it means. You are not my biological brother.”

He opened his mouth to express his hurt once more. His eyes flashed with hatred and rejection of those words. And then it hit him. 

Five seconds. That’s how long he stood there and stared at you. That’s how long it took for your words to sink in. And then his mouth was at yours, his hands were on your body, and your door was wide open for anyone to walk past and see as he took you on the ground amongst the damage he had caused. 

You thought perhaps there was a metaphor in there – a reflection of the life you and Loki had led, but it escaped your mind as he tore at the ties of your dress and pulled it down to your waist, baring your breasts to him. He marked them with his teeth. Swirled his tongue around your nipples. He whined with desperation against your flesh as though he couldn’t touch enough of you at once. Like he wanted to meld into you. Merge your bodies until you were one. His fingers bruised your skin and you fell in love with every twinge of pain he caused because it was a sign that you belonged to each other. 

You back arched off the ground and he tore at his shirt like a madman. He ripped open the binds of his pants. Hiked up your dress. The breath whooshed from your lungs when he drove himself into you. He tangled his fingers in your hair and forced you to keep eye contact with him as he fucked you like you were the only thing that could save him. His other hand slipped down and toyed with your clit. His mouth pressed against yours but as your pleasure grew, neither of you could do anything more than breath in one another’s moans and cries. 

There was a deep, sick part of you that wanted someone to see. That wanted all of Asgard to see. And you knew if you asked him, Loki would take you back to that party and fuck you against the royal table in front of all of them. 

Your body tensed and your cries fell silent as your orgasm washed over you. Your cunt tightened and spasmed around Loki who was buried so deep in you, he was sure he would never be able to leave your body.

“You will always be mine,” he growled against your lips as you convulsed beneath him. 

And when he finished inside you that night, he felt a piece of his soul go with it. It seemed fitting that you should hold all the parts of him that mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
